Hot Young Blood
by neomuchanbaek1
Summary: Byun Baekhyun berandalan mungil yang jatuh cinta pada Park Chanyeol si playboy ulung yang hampir mengencani semua wanita cantik di sekolahnya kecuali Baekhyun. Kris Wu dan dendam masa lalu menjadi alasan Chanyeol untuk menolak mentah ajakan kencan Baekhyun si ketua geng. ChanBaek? ChanHan? KrisBaek? GS
1. Tell me

**Hot Young Blood**

**.**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Kris Wu**

**Lu Han**

**.**

Byun Baekhyun berandalan mungil yang jatuh cinta pada Park Chanyeol si playboy ulung yang hampir mengencani semua wanita cantik di sekolahnya kecuali Baekhyun. Kris Wu dan dendam masa lalu menjadi alasan Chanyeol untuk menolak mentah ajakan kencan Baekhyun si ketua geng

.

**.**

**e)(o**

**.**

"Hoi Park, mari kita kencan. Aku tunggu kau di markas kalian pukul 08.00 malam"

-Byun Baekhyun

"Antara kau dan aku itu bukan sebuah cinta Baek, tapi sebuah ancaman"

"Kurasa akhirnya aku menemukan cinta sejatiku, Lu Han. Dia sangat cantik"

-Park Chanyeol

"Sini kau playboy tengik, melihat wajah brengsekmu itu benar-benar meningkatkan nafsuku untuk menghancurkannya!"

-Kris Wu

"Awalnya aku berniat untuk tak mempedulikan siapapun, tapi kurasa sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Terima kasih sudah memberikan perhatian lebih padaku Chan..."

-Lu Han

Annyeong yeorobun~

Aku mau bikin ff yang terinspirasi dari film Hot Young Blood nih. Berhubung aku suka sama film itu jadi aku rencananya mau bikin ff yang ceritanya kayak film itu. Btw aku masih bingung nih, kira-kira enakan GS atau Yaoi yah? Di kerangka cerita yg aku buat sih masih GS. Terus latar belakangnya enakan kaya di film aslinya atau jadi jaman sekarang? Fyi kalau di film itu latarnya tahun 80an dan di pedesaan gitu. Hehe

Bantu kasih saran yaaa~

Thankyou:*

Salam ChanBaek is real^^


	2. Chapter 1

**Hot Young Blood**

**.**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Kris Wu**

**Lu Han**

**.**

**Byun Baekhyun berandalan mungil yang jatuh cinta pada Park Chanyeol si playboy ulung yang hampir mengencani semua wanita cantik di sekolahnya kecuali Baekhyun. Kris Wu dan dendam masa lalu menjadi alasan Chanyeol untuk menolak mentah ajakan kencan Baekhyun si ketua geng.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

Hari ini cuaca sangat cerah, semilir angin membuat mood seorang **Park Chanyeol** meningkat, ditambah lagi kini ia sedang memboncengkan salah satu gadis paling imut di sekolahnya **Kim Minsoek**. Sembari mengatur kecepatan motornya sesekali Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan memberikan senyuman mautnya yang dibalas dengan senyuman manis mirip kucing gadis dibelakangnya itu. Nyaris sempurna jika saja ia tak menyaksikan pertikaian antara gadis-gadis yang beberapa diantaranya adalah siswi di sekolahnya. Kadang ia tak habis pikir, kenapa siswi-siswi itu justru gemar sekali tawuran, seakan membuat onar adalah kewajiban bagi mereka. Dan dari semua siswi itu Chanyeol paling hafal dengan **Byun Baekhyun**, si ketua geng paling ditakuti di sekolahnya.

"Haishh dasar berandalan cilik, tidak bosan apa setiap hari selalu berbuat onar." gumam Chanyeol pelan.

"Huh? Kau bilang apa Chan?" tanya Minsoek yang samar-samar mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Ya. Gadis imut dengan senyum mirip kucing yang saat ini tengah dibonceng oleh Chanyeol adalah Kim Minsoek.

"Ah tidak tidak, aku hanya sedang berpikir kenapa senyummu manis sekali" bohong Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa saja Chan" Sungguh perkataan Chanyeol membuat pipi Minsoek jadi bersemu merah.

Merasa rayuannya telah berhasil Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumnya dan mempercepat laju motornya hingga kedua lengan Minsoek memeluk erat perut Chanyeol.

Disisi lain Baekhyun yang sedang berhadapan dengan geng dari sekolah lain yang mencari gara-gara dengan gengnya sejenak teralihkan oleh drama murahan yang baru saja lewat tepat di seberang jalan.

"Yaish, Brengsek!"

Niat awalnya untuk mengabaikan lawannya kini berubah menjadi ingin melampiaskan amarahnya pada siapapun yang ada di hadapannya. Jelas saja emosinya tersulut setelah melihat orang yang dicintainya bermesraan didepan matanya. _Huh! Jalang!_ batin Baekhyun. Dengan sekali tinjuan ketua geng lawan langsung tersungkur di tanah. Suasana menjadi riuh perkelahian antar geng pun tak terelakkan dengan Baekhyun cs yang menjadi pemenangnya.

**.**

**e)(o**

**.**

Seperti biasa, keesokan harinya Baekhyun mendapatkan informasi bahwa gadis yang kemarin dibonceng oleh Chanyeol telah dicampakkan. Bukan sesuatu yang mengherankan sebenarnya, karena ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol memang lah seorang playboy. Menggoda gadis-gadis di sekolahnya sudah menjadi tabiatnya. Entah kenapa wajahnya yang tampan itu membuat gadis-gadis seolah memaafkan dosa-dosanya itu, bahkan tak jarang gadis-gadis disekolahnya justru mengharapkan ajakan kencan dari Chanyeol. Dan sialnya Baekhyun pun menginginkannya.

Ya, Baekhyun memang mencintai Chanyeol. Berbagai cara ia lakukan untuk menarik perhatian Chanyeol namun lelaki itu terus mengabaikannya, bahkan terlihat anti terhadapnya. Huh mengingat nya membuat Baekhyun badmood. Baekhyun meniup poninya keras sambil mengeluarkan ponsel nya lalu mengetikkan sebuah pesan.

**To: Park Chanyeol**

[Hai Park ayo bertemu, kali ini jangan abaikan pesanku!]

_send_

**.**

**e)(o**

**.**

_Kling~_

Chanyeol melihat ponsel yang baru saja berbunyi. Terdapat notifikasi pesan. Dengan malas ia membuka pesan yang sebenernya sudah sangat ia hafal.

**From: Berandalan Byun**

[Hai Park ayo bertemu, kali ini jangan abaikan pesanku!]

_Read_

...

_Lagi Huh?_ batin Chanyeol.

Seperti biasa Chanyeol mengabaikan pesan tersebut tanpa berminat untuk membalasnya. Dengan perasaan malas Chanyeol pun memilih untuk mencari kedua sahabatnya **Sehun** dan **Jongin**. Atap sekolah adalah tempat yang pertama kali Chanyeol datangi karena tempat itu merupakan tempat favorit mereka.

.

.

_Plak!_

"Brengsek! Kau pikir aku wanita murahan huh? Baru sehari jadi pacarku sudah berani berbuat mesum! Mati saja kau hitam!" umpat seorang gadis lalu pergi meninggalkan Jongin.

Sebuah tamparan keras mengenai pipi Jongin. Saking kerasnya tamparan itu membuat aliran darah keluar dari salah satu hidung Jongin. Jangan ditanya lagi bagaimana kondisi pipinya.

Dibelakangnya Sehun yang sedari tadi bersembunyi akhirnya keluar sambil tertawa terbahak.

"Woah kau kembali mendapat tamparan kawan. Luar biasa. Hahahaha" ucap Sehun tanpa menghentikan tawa.

"Diam kau!" Ketus Jongin.

"Ya! Lihatlah wajahmu ini, ck ck" kata Sehun sambil menilik wajah Jongin.

"A-aw... Aish! Kecil-kecil tenaganya boleh juga" ujar Jongin sambil bersmirk ria.

"Si bodoh ini! Sudah ku bilang jangan ikuti gaya Chanyeol _hyung_"

"Ya ya ya! Kalian membicarakan ku?" sahut Chanyeol yang mendengar namanya disebut-sebut begitu sampai di atap.

Mendengar sahutan tersebut Sehun dan Jongin langsung menolehkan kepala.

"Woah ada apa dengan mukamu kawan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi setalah melihat muka Jongin.

"Biasalah hyung, ingin mencoba mengikuti jejakmu namun tak mampu. Hahaha" ejek Sehun.

"Ya! Katakan itu pada orang yang bahkan tidak bisa mendapatkan gadis satupun. Cih" balas Jongin.

"Aish, bukannya tak bisa. Namun belum ada gadis yang mampu menggetarkan hatiku"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kalian berdua pacaran saja. Gaya bertengkar kalian mirip suami istri yang sedang merajuk. Hahaha" kata Chanyeol mencoba menengahi adu mulut kedua sahabatnya itu, karena akan sangat panjang bila diteruskan.

"Enak saja kau _Hyung_!" balas Sehun dan Jongin kompak.

"Nah lihat kalian sangat kompak"

"Brengsek kau _Hyung_!"

"_Yeah, it's me_" jawab Chanyeol disertai cengiran bodohnya. Lalu diikuti tawa bodoh kedua sahabatnya. Ya, mereka adalah lelaki tampan bak pangeran yang akan berubah menjadi trio idiot ketika bersama.

Tak terasa waktu cepat berlalu hingga bel berbunyi tanda berakhirnya jam istirahat. Semua murid yang ada diluar kelas berhamburan masuk kedalam kelas. Mereka berlarian karena tak ingin terlambat, hukuman bagi siswa yang terlambat lumayan berat. Hingga tanpa sengaja seorang siswa yang sedang berlari menyenggol salah satu gadis cantik hingga buku yang dipegangnya jatuh. Melihat itu tanpa ba-bi-bu Chanyeol langsung melancarkan aksinya. Diambilnya buku itu dan diberikan pada si gadis cantik yang bernama **Kyungsoo**, tidak lupa Chanyeol memberikan senyuman mautnya dan kerlingan sebelah matanya. Kyungsoo yang terkenal polos pun hanya diam sambil membelalakkan matanya yang bulat itu.

**.**

**e)(o**

**.**

Suasana kelas Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin riuh begitu sang guru yang bernama **Siwon** sedang menerangkan tentang materi seksualitas dan reproduksi. Apalagi keseluruhan murid dikelas itu adalah laki-laki yang sebagian besar otaknya akan memproses hal yang "iya-iya" dengan kilat. _Iykwim heuheu_.

Di kelas lain yang merupakan kelas Baekhyun juga sedang mendapatkan pelajaran tentang seksualitas oleh gurunya **Heechul**. Sama riuhnya, namun dengan jeritan malu-malu ala gadis tentunya. Sementara Baekhyun sendiri merasa tidak tertarik dengan materi tersebut memilih untuk membaringkan kepalanya di meja. Moodnya hari ini sangat kacau karena Chanyeol kembali mengabaikan pesannya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada pada tingkatan yang sama hanya saja berbeda kelas. Ya, sekolah mereka **Sekang High School** memang memisahkan muridnya berdasarkan gender.

**.**

**e)(o**

**.**

Keesokan harinya Chanyeol mulai melancarkan aksinya untuk mendekati Kyungsoo yang merupakan ketua kelas di kelas Baekhyun. Sebagai ketua kelas Kyungsoo memiliki tugas untuk mengumpulkan buku tugas murid-murid dikelasnya dan mengumpulkannya di ruang guru. Seperti biasa setelah bel istirahat berbunyi Kyungsoo langsung bergegas mengumpulkan buku tugas teman-temannya. Begitu keluar dari ruang kelasnya tiba-tiba seseorang mengambil alih tumpukan buku tersebut. Ya, orang itu adalah Chanyeol. Dengan penuh percaya diri ia mengambil tumpukan buku yang dibawa Kyungsoo kemudian membawanya ke ruang guru. Kyungsoo yang kaget mendapati buku-buku yang dibawanya tiba-tiba diambil Chanyeol pun mengikuti dari belakang. Chanyeol yang langkahnya lebar membuat langkahnya menjadi cepat bahkan Kyungsoo yang mengejarnya dengan berlari masih tertinggal hingga setibanya di ruang guru Chanyeol memberikan tumpukan buku itu kembali pada Kyungsoo. Namun selain tumpukan buku Chanyeol juga memberikan secarik kertas berisikan undangan kencan untuk Kyungsoo. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih diam terpaku atas tindakan Chanyeol itu.

Jam 7 malam di Viva Polo

With love,

-PCY

Membaca undangan itu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit bersemu. Hingga tiba-tiba teman sekelasnya datang dan Kyungsoo buru-buru menyembunyikan kertas tersebut.

"Hya Kyung sedang apa dia mendekatimu?" tanya **Wendy** salah satu teman Kyungsoo.

"Huh? _N-nugu_?" jawab Kyungsoo sedikit gugup.

"Si Park itu, dengar! Meskipun dia tampan tapi kau harus hati-hati. Kau tau sendiri kan bagaimana kelakuan brengseknya. Sudah banyak korbannya jadi hati-hati oh?" nasihat Wendy.

"Huh, ya! A-aku juga tak tertarik dengannya" elak Kyungsoo.

"Baguslah kau begitu. Ayo kita ke kantin!_ Let's go!_"

**.**

**e)(o**

.

Hari semakin gelap. Jam menunjukkan pukul 18.50. Terlihat Chanyeol sudah menunggu Kyungsoo di Viva Polo tempat yang menjadi langganan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menunggu dengan penuh percaya diri. Bahkan senyumnya tak pernah luntur sedari tadi. Ia sangat yakin Kyungsoo pasti akan datang memenuhi undangannya.

Terbukti lima menit setelahnya Kyungsoo datang dan langsung disambut oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku yakin kau akan datang" ucap Chanyeol memulai percakapan. Tak lupa senyuman menawan ia berikan pada Kyungsoo.

"_Ekhem_. A-asal kau tau aku bukan wanita gampangan" Kyungsoo mencoba memberikan peringatan walaupun sangat terlihat bahwa ia sangat gugup.

Benar-benar polos batin Chanyeol sambil bersmirk ria.

"Aku tahu itu" balas Chanyeol masih dengan senyum menawannya itu.

"Ku dengar kau banyak mengencani gadis-gadis cantik disekolah. Kenapa kau berusaha mendekatiku? Em-maksudku banyak gadis yang lebih cantik dariku" tanya Kyungsoo dengan penuh penasaran.

"Ah~ kau tau? Cantik itu relatif, ada yang cantik karena wajahnya yang sempurna, cantik karena kepintarannya, cantik karena sifatnya, kau... Sangat jarang aku menemukan gadis dengan mata bulat sempurna sepertimu, sangat cocok dengan punyaku bukan? Dan oh! jangan lupakan hanya ada satu gadis dengan siku terputih dan itu kau Kyungsoo" terang Chanyeol berusaha untuk meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa ia memang tertarik pada Kyungsoo.

Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol tanpa sadar Kyungsoo melihat sikunya. _Benarkah sikunya adalah siku terputih?_ Batinnya. Ugh mendengarnya membuat semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya. Belum lagi seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang terbang dari perutnya.

_Oh tidak kau telah jatuh pada pesona Chanyeol, Kyung!_

Melihat Kyungsoo yang malu-malu membuat Chanyeol memahami kondisinya saat ini. Dia telah berhasil menaklukkan hati Kyungsoo. Senyumnya mengembang.

"Emm ayo kita habiskan makanannya, setelah ini aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Ah ini aku sudah mengadukan mie mu. _Cha~_" titah Chanyeol.

"O-oh _gomawo_"

**.**

**e)(o**

**.**

Setelah selesai dengan acara _dinner_ mereka, Cahnyeol pun mengajak Kyungsoo untuk mengunjungi tempat kencan berikutnya. Saat akan keluar Viva Polo tiba-tiba saja mereka berpapasan dengan **Kris Wu**, Baekhyun dan dua teman geng Baekhyun, **Zitao** dan **Joy **ditangga. Kris sendiri merupakan ketua geng dari sekolah yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi musuh Sekang High School. Dan Kris amat sangat membenci Chanyeol, setiap bertemu Chanyeol pasti ia akan segera membully Chanyeol.

Melihat Kris membuat nyali Chanyeol sedikit menciut.

"Wah wah, dimana-mana aku harus melihatmu, sini kau playboy tengik!" ucap Kris begitu melihat Chanyeol.

"O-oh _Hyung_" jawab Chanyeol sambil membungkukkan badan. Sambil berbisik menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk keluar terlebih dahulu.

Baekhyun yang datang bersama Kris memilih untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua dan mencari tempat duduk. Saat melewati Chanyeol ia sempat menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan datar.

"Hya! Si brengsek ini terus saja menggoda gadis-gadis huh? Melihatmu benar-benar membuatku muak! Haruskah aku merusak muka menjijikkan mu ini?" sarkas Kris sambil memojokkan Chanyeol.

"A-ani _hyung_, ah tentang adikmu..."

"Aish brengsek mati saja kau"

_Bugh!_

Emosi Kris meningkat setalah mendengar kata "adik". Tentu saja adiknya merupakan salah satu korban Chanyeol. Satu tinjuan pun ia layangkan pada perut Chanyeol. Pada saat itu Tao datang menyampaikan pesan dari Baekhyun untuk Kris.

"_Oppa_, Baekhyun menyuruhmu untuk segera bergabung"

Kris pun mau tak mau harus melepaskan Chanyeol kali ini, ia tak akan membuat Baekhyun kesal karena perintahnya diabaikan.

.

.

Setelah Kris pergi menemui Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung bergegas merapihkan penampilannya dan segera keluar dari tempat itu.

"Oh kau masih menungguku?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Kyungsoo masih menunggunya diluar restoran.

"Huum, kau baik-baik saja? Yang tadi.."

"Ahhh _Hyung_ yang tadi itu? Dia teman ku. Biasalah teman yang sudah lama tak bertemu hahaha" bohong Chanyeol.

"Ah begitu rupanya, syukurlah. Aku sempat khawatir tadi" ungkap Kyungsoo sedikit lega.

"Hahaha tentu. Ah ayo kita lanjutkan kencan kita, bagaimana dengan bioskop?" ajak Chanyeol sekaligus mengalihkan topik pembicaraan sebelumnya.

"Baiklah"

"_Kajja!~_"

**.**

**e)(o**

**.**

"_Mianhae_, kau harus menunggu, aku sedikit memberi pelajaran pada si playboy tengik itu" kata Kris pada Baekhyun saat bergabung di meja. "Anak itu terus saja membuatku muak menggoda gadis dimana-mana. Aku masih ingat saat adik ku memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah setelah dicampakkan oleh playboy tengik itu. Rasanya ingin ku hancurkan saja mukanya" lanjut Kris dengan emosi yang menggebu.

"Bukankah **Yixing** keluar kota untuk bekerja?" potong Baekhyun sambil menatap Kris dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Y-ya tapi tetap saja, ia pergi setelah dicampakkan.."

"Sudahlah. Jangan buat nafsu makannya hilang." Baekhyun kembali memotong ucapan Kris. Sesungguhnya ia sedikit geram dengan perkataan Kris tentang adiknya dan Chanyeol.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Baekhyun akhirnya Kris memutuskan untuk diam dan menyantap makanannya. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko, karena ini adalah momen yang sangat langka Baekhyun mau diajak makan bersama. Meskipun untuk tempat Kris mengijinkan Baekhyun memilihnya sendiri

**.**

**e)(o**

**.**

Di lain tempat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo kini tengah berada di tengah-tengah bangku bioskop. Entah film apa yang mereka tonton namun suasana terasa sangat menegangkan bagi Kyungsoo. Bagaimana tidak sudah lebih dari 30 menit Chanyeol menatapnya intens tanpa memperdulikan film yang sedang diputar. Tentu saja hal itu membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdetak kencang, belum lagi kini Chanyeol sudah mulai menyentuh tangannya sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo yang merasakan tangannya disentuhpun sontak menatap Chanyeol.

_Gawat_. Batin Kyungsoo.

Tatapan mereka bertemu pada satu titik yang memabukkan. Membuat kesadaran Kyungsoo melayang hingga tanpa sadar ia mengikuti pergerakan Chanyeol yang mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo. Dan ciuman pertamanya resmi terenggut setelah bibir mereka bertemu. Otaknya mengatakan untuk melakukan perlawanan namun apalah daya tubuhnya seolah mengkhianatinya.

**.**

**e)(o**

**.**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 01.55 namun Baekhyun tak kunjung mendapatkan rasa kantuknya. Fakta bahwa Chanyeol baru saja berkencan dengan Kyungsoo membuatnya uring-uringan. Sebenarnya, setiap ia mengetahui Chanyeol kencan dengan para gadis incarannya hatinya tak pernah tenang. Seperti ada batu yang menghimpit di dada, namun Baekhyun bisa apa bila Chanyeol selalu saja mengabaikannya. Bahkan sekedar membalas pesan singkatnya pun tak pernah. Dengan perasaan bimbang akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali mengirimi Chanyeol sebuah pesan singkat.

**To: Park Chanyeol**

[Menikmati kencanmu semalam Park? Mari kita bertemu besok]

_Send_

Setelah satu jam menunggu balasan dari Chanyeol akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidur. _Pesanmu di jam biasa saja selalu diabaikan apalagi pesan di pagi buta begini. Ah kau benar-benar bodoh Baek!_ batin Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya memejamkan mata.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Annyeong~~

Maaf ya aku baru up setelah sekian lama. Jujur aku sempat galau wkwkw tapi berdasarkan vote dari review kalian akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuat ff ini menjadi GS dan latarnya jaman sekarang.

Btw maaf ya kalau misal ff nya masih kurang enak dibaca. Maklum masih abal. Walaupun tiap hari baca ff tapi kuakui menulis ff itu susah ternyata:")

Oiya karena ini ff GS jadi untuk para uke disini perannya jadi yeoja ya. Contoh Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Tao, Minsoek, Yixing, Heechul dan nanti bakal ada Luhan. Hehe

Untuk chapternya sendiri kemungkinan nggak akan panjang.

Salam **ChanBaek** is real:*


End file.
